The present invention relates to ECG electrodes.
Before the present invention, ECG electrodes have been utilized to monitor the electrical activity of the heart by suitable equipment, such as a recorder. During certain procedures, an electrode is positioned on a patient's chest, and is connected to a recorder which automatically selects leads. However, the automatic feature of the recorder cannot be utilized with a single electrode since the electrode must be moved about to various locations. On the contrary, if a plurality of electrodes are used, the placement of the separate electrodes and connection of the respective leads to the recorder has proved to be inconvenient and time-consuming to the hospital personnel.